


skz predicted text 2

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: I did this again but with ships!! basically, i get my friend to message me a predicted text prompt and i write something based off of it heh
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	skz predicted text 2

-Hyunjin and Felix want to go watch a bath

Seungmin leaves the conversation between the two boys, heading into the bathroom to shower for the night. Hyunjin jokingly remarks that Seungmin probably looks good, making Felix reply “Should we go see?”. Hyunjin bursts into laughter, hearing a call from Seungmin saying he can hear them just fine, causing their mischievous ears to flush red and for their laughter to be put on hold, their arms linked while supporting each other in their mania. Hyunjin cracks a short joke about it again, close to Felix’s ear, so Felix jumps off and tiptoes into the bathroom with Hyunjin to watch, Seungmin staring at them confused but not caring enough to stop.

-Chan and Felix have to go to bed

Felix listens to Chan as he patiently fine tunes the sounds of the song theyre producing, he fidgets with the hem of his shorts and watches him with wide eyes, prideful to have such an incredible leader. Chan yawns, making Felix yawn too, at the same time they both tell each other they should get some rest and end up giggling about it. Chan puts his hand on Felix’s back, causing Felix to hug him as Chan rubs the fabric of his shirt and hums. “It’s so late, we don’t have anything planned for a while right? I wanna get this done... I should take a break maybe?” Felix nods and pats his head, “Everyone needs some breaks.” Chan nods and ruffles Felix’s hair, kissing his cheek and taking his hand as he pulls him back to his room and into his bed, snuggling him.

-Minho and Jisung were trying to make a good good night

Minho sits down beside Jisung as he’s playing among us with Hyunjin, noticing the lobby isnt full he takes advantage and joins before the game is started. At some point, Hyunjin falls asleep, leaving the boys to play together. Jisung gets up to go to the bathroom and checks the time while he does, heading out with an “oh shit” kind of face, they just wanted a stress free game. “Minho,, We have a show tomorrow..” Minho raises an eyebrow, confused as to why it’s relevant. “It’s 6:30 am...” Minho blinks hard. “Goodnight Jisung.” He gets up and pats his shoulder, heading to bed and crashing. Jisung does the same.

-Jisung and Minho were talking about the sun

Jisung pulls a cheap blanket outside with him and Minho, the two of them sick of the indoors so they sit on their balcony and talk. The sun just came up, illuminating the city, though they can’t see it through the clouds. Its still cool, reason as to why they share the blanket together. “Don’t you wish the sun were more visible?” Jisung asks to Minho who’s staring at the sky as if he has nothing on his mind. Minho licks his lips and answers: “Shhhh, you are my sun, shhhh.” He blinks hard and yawns, resting his head on Jisungs shoulder sleepily. Jisung stares in confusion, laughing for a second.

-Hyunjin wanted Jeongin to see if he was ok with the kids

Hyunjin follows Kkami outside, Jeongin having come to his house for their exceptionally long break. Kkami being how he is, ignores both Hyunjin AND Jeongin. Hyunjin knows Jeongin likes Kkami, but is unsure of how he would be around the other dogs around in the area. “How are you with them? You said you wanted to be a kindergarten teacher,, in a way I don’t think dogs are much different.” Jeongin laughs “I know how dogs are—“ Hyunjin laughs back “You can never be sure.”


End file.
